


New Neighbours

by SoftAnxiousPatton



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, High School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Online Dating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAnxiousPatton/pseuds/SoftAnxiousPatton
Summary: Patton Sanders and his son Virgil move for a fresh start. [Why?] Old friends are found and new friends are made.Patton catches the eye of a regular patron at the bar and what'll happen when he falls into the arms of the handsome stranger with a scar along the side of his face?Virgil starts a new school. It's his last year with new faces. What'll happen when the genius kid and the social butterfly both catch feelings?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter One - The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So here's my first moceit fic! I am so excited to be sharing it with you all finally! I hope you all like this! Ive also posted this on my Sanders Sides Tumblr, @SoftAnxiousPatton if you want to follow me! I post all sorts of sanders sides-related content!
> 
> Anyway please enjoy this first chapter!

"And that's the last one!" Exclaimed Patton, dusting off his hands before resting them on his hips triumphantly. Virgil sighed in relief. "Thank fuck." 

"Language kiddo!" Exclaimed Patton. Virgil snickered and Patton sighed but smiled. He looked around the living room, now filled with furniture and a stack of empty boxes ready to be recycled. Their new home. 

A knock from the door took his attention and he walked over to open it. "I've got it!" Called Patton and Virgil moved to the kitchen. He was greeted by two men and a young boy, ages with his own son Virgil. 

"Oh my gosh is that you Patton? You're our new neighbour?!" Exclaimed one of the men who was holding a plate of cookies. Patton blinked before recognising his old college friends. "Emile! And Remy?? Oh my gosh! Yes I am this is crazy!" Exclaimed Patton. Emile gasped happily and passed the plate to Remy before pulling Patton into a big hug. 

"Good to see you again Pat. What type of luck do we all have, right?" Joked Remy with a smile, looking over his sunglasses. "Gosh I know! Come in come in!" Ushered Patton excitedly as the trio in. Virgil peeked out from the kitchen, observing the scene and blushing lightly at the cute boy he saw. 

"Oh my gosh, is this your son? I knew you two would be the sweethearts you are and stay together! Goodness I'm Patton! What's your name?" Rambled Patton. The boy cleared his throat. 

"My name is Logan Picani. I'm eighteen and I go to Wester High." Introduced Logan. Patton smiled brightly. "Yep this is our genius kid." Said Remy ruffling Logan's hair. Logan swatted his hand away, cheeks going a little pink. "Dad…" Sighed Logan. Patton chuckled. 

"My son is starting that school tomorrow! He's the same age! Virgil! You wanna meet my friends and neighbours and their son?" Said Patton, all of them noticing the anxious boy. 

Virgil tensed and stumbled over shyly. He looked down, purple bangs covering his face. Logan blinked in surprise and held out his hand. Virgil hesitated and took it, shaking hands. "Pleasure to meet you Virgil." Said Logan. Virgil blushed and smiled shyly. "Nice to uh meet you too uh Logan." Said Virgil as they stop shaking hands. Logan blushed lightly at Virgil's soft voice. Emile chuckled. "Logan's as bit formal. No idea where he gets it from. But he's a good guy. I'm sure you two will get along very well." Said Emile kindly. Virgil nodded. Patton smiled and rubbed Virgil's back comfortingly. 

"Here have a cookie kid. Emile went crazy when he heard we had new neighbours." Said Remy, holding out the plate. Virgil blinked and took one shyly. "Thank you." Said Virgil quietly. Patton grinned. "Emile makes the best cookies. They rival even mine." Teased Patton. Emile chuckled. "No one can beat your baking." Said Emile amused. 

Virgil chuckled and nibbled on the cookie. Logan quirked a grin at him and Virgil blushed and looked down. 

"Why don't we let the boys get to know each other and we can catch up?" Suggested Remy. "That seems appropriate. We could go to Virgil's room." Said Logan calmly. "Alright! No funny business with my son you hear?" Teased Patton. Virgil groaned embarrassed and Logan was unfazed. "Of course sir." Said Logan. Patton chuckled. "Call me Patton. You two run along now." Said Patton with a smile. They nodded and left to Virgil's room, Logan lowly muttering for Virgil to hear. 

"Of course, though that doesn't mean we can't get to know each other a little better than friends though?" Murmured Logan as they got halfway up the stairs. Virgil's eyes widened as his face flushed bright red, falling up the stairs. Logan caught his arm smoothly. "Tha-.. thanks…" Stuttered Virgil. "My pleasure." Hummed Logan. 

Virgil squeaked and they went to his room. Logan smirked. "You're cute." Hummed Logan. Virgil blushed even further, placing the half eaten cookie on the bedside table. "Well you're smooth." Retorted Virgil, standing straight. Logan chuckled, raising an eyebrow. 

"Fascinating. Shy but sassy. I like that." Said Logan. Virgil found himself grinning back at Logan. "Alright Spock. Why don't you just beam down here?" Teased Virgil. Logan smirked. 

"Well it seems we have something in common then. I think we'll get along very well…" Said Logan, strolling over and sitting down on the bed. "Why don't you tell me some more of yourself Virgil? Favourite movies perhaps?" Suggested Logan. Virgil chuckled and sat down beside him. 

"Alright Mr Smooth. But you first."

~~~ 

Patton smiled as he heard the familiar sound of Virgil laughter from up the stairs. 

"I'm glad they're getting along." Said Patton in relief, cup of tea in hand. Emile smiled, placing his cup down. "Me too. Logan isn't the most social but he gets by. Focuses so hard on his studies." Said Emile. "Well we all know where his intellect comes from." Teased Remy, arm going around Emile. "Oh shush you…" Said Emile flustered. Patton smiled at his old friends, clearly both still in love just like in college. 

"Speaking of, anyone who's got that sweet heart of yours?" Asked Remy. Patton waved the words away, blushing lightly. "Nope. Nobody since I adopted Virgil. Nobody interested in a single dad." Said Patton calmly. "You're kidding?" Said Emile surprised. Patton shook his head. "Even when I've had free time. Nobody. Gosh it's sorta bad. Thomas got me on to dating apps too. Couple of dates but when I mention being a dad? Suddenly they've remembered they left the iron on." Sighed Patton, the embarrassing memory of his brother helping him set up the dating profiles.

"Even Grindr?" Asked Remy. Patton went bright red. "Remy!" Exclaimed Emile also pink in the face. "What?! It's a genuine question! If there's no long relationship then there's gotta be a few nights, right?" Asked Remy. Patton coughed embarrassed and sat the cup down. "Not really… too embarrassed…" Said Patton.

"What? Too embarrassed to meet up with someone or too embarrassed to get Thomas to help you set it up?" Said Remy. Emile covered his face. "I'm so sorry about him Pat." Sighed Emile. Patton cleared his throat shyly. 

"Maybe it's a bit of both? One night stands aren't the same as someone you trust." Sighed Patton flustered. "Yeah but it can sure as hell help. You need to remember what's it's like to be in college again. Gimme your phone." Said Remy setting his coffee down. Patton went bright red but handed his phone to Remy. 

Remy went on to his phone and after some fumbling, handed it back. 

"There we go. Right so Grindr doesn't have swipes but taps alright and this means…"

After a bit of embarrassing explaining how to work Grindr, Patton's profile was done. 

"Yeah well… I'm not going to use it for a while. I gotta focus on Virgil. He's going to be moving to college soon so I want to cherish our time." Said Patton, cheeks still flushed as he slipped his phone away. 

"Yeah whatever you say Pat. Actually it's getting a bit late." Said Remy. Emile sighed. "We gotta get dinner ready for Logan. School night." Said Emile. 

"Logan!" Called Remy as the trio got up. 

Soon the two boys were stumbling down the stairs. "Aw really? We were just gonna make a breakthrough on the moon landing cover up." Said Virgil. "And Virgil was about to introduce me to the game Dungeons and Dragons." Said Logan calmly. Remy raised his eyebrow and Emile and Patton grinned knowingly at each other. 

"Well… you two could have a sleepover?" Suggested Remy. "That would be an ideal idea." Said Logan. "They've got school tomorrow Remy." Said Emile. "Yeah but they're at the same school. What do you think Pat?" Asked Remy. 

Patton looked over at his son and Virgil bit his lip and gave him a hopeful look. Patton smiled. "Well as long as it's good with you two, sounds like a plan to me." Said Patton. Emile sighed. "Well… alright okay. But just this once! You two have school. Next time we plan it a little further in advance." Said Emile. Logan quirked a grin and Virgil smiled at Patton. 

"Why don't we get back to ours, Logan can get his stuff together then maybe us Adults can go have some fun and leave you two to your own devices?" Suggested Remy. The two boys nodded and soon enough the trio were leaving. Patton turned to Virgil, knowing grin on his lips. 

"So… Logan huh?" 

Virgil blushed bright red. "Shut up Dad!" 

Patton laughed as he headed upstairs to get ready.

~~~ 

"Ah this is going to be a good night." Sighed Remy as he wrapped an arm around Emile's shoulders. The trio had grabbed a bite to eat, catching up some more before going to a local pub. Emile sighed amused. "Remember we have work honey. Don't drink too hard." Said Emile. Remy chuckled and nodded, kissing his husband's cheek. "Of course babe."

Patton tapped his glass of cider, biting his lip. "I hope Virgil is doing okay…" Said Patton. "Hey, don't worry. Logan is with him. You can trust him." Said Emile. Patton nodded. "I do… gosh I guess I'm just not used to leaving Virgil alone… I haven't been out like this in ages…" Said Patton.

"Don't sweat it Pat. Have a drink and loosen up." Said Remy. Patton smiled and nodded, taking a sip of his cider. 

It wasn't long until Remy and Emile were engrossed in each other, the alcohol hitting them. Patton sighed amused, completely sober and having barely made a scratch on his drink. 

"I think you two need to get home. I'm phoning you a cab." Said Patton, pulling out his phone. He quickly left the Grindr all he forgot to exit from, not noticing that he was supposedly in the same vicinity as another with the app. 

"Nooooo we need to get you a date!" Slurred Emile. Patton shook his head amused. "Okay I'll stay here and socialise. That make you both happy?" Said Patton. The couple nodded and he phoned a taxi. 

Once the couple were on their way home safely, Patton moved to the bar. He didn't think he would meet anyone and intended to watch sports on the pub's tv. 

A man checked his phone and was surprised to find another man in his vicinity. He looked up to find the face to the profile at the bar. 

Patton tapped his glass, sipping some more cider. It was weak since he had to take Virgil to school in the morning. He felt movement beside him and turned to see a handsome stranger. The man had a scar across the side of his face, making Patton's heart leap in his chest. Clearly this man was either on the move a lot or he went to the gym constantly because he was pretty toned and strong looking. 

In short, he was hot.

Patton instinctively licked his lips, making sure they weren't dry. The attractive stranger caught the reaction and Patton took in a breath. 

"You're new in town aren't you?" Hummed the stranger. Patton nodded, biting his lip. "I'm Patton Sanders." Said Patton shyly. The stranger grinned. "Call me Dee, Mr Sanders. Last name Darling." Introduced Dee, winking. Patton felt his pulse stutter and a red blush flushed over his cheeks. 

"Darling huh? Well you're very much a sweet darling." Flirted Patton, making a pun. He winked and giggled shyly. Dee blanked before snickering. "Surprisingly no one has made that pun before." Chuckled Dee. Patton chuckled. "Well I'm a man of many talents I suppose." Joked Patton. Dee smirked. "I'm sure you are." Murmured Dee slyly as he tipped his glass to his lips. Patton blushed.

"Well… Well I…" Patton stammered, unable to respond both due to the statement and to his attention pulled to the lips of the man in front of him. Dee hummed, setting the drink down and instead placing the hand on Patton's knee. Patton gasped quietly and swallowed thickly. 

"I definitely would not wish to see some of these talents…" Said Dee lowly, the obvious choice of tone meaning the opposite of what he said. His thumb stroked gently against Patton's leg, next to the seam along his thigh. He leaned closer and Patton sucked in a sharp breath, leaning closer himself. Patton found himself holding Dee's arm with one hand and the other fisting into Dee's shirt.

The atmosphere between them grew hot and heavy. Patton swallowed hard, heart pounding in his chest. 

"I'd like to show my talents…" Whispered Patton, knowing full well the meaning behind his own words. Dee's expression turned absolutely sinful.

"Let's go to my place then hmm?"

By the time those words finally registered fully in Patton's brain, he found himself being pushed against a door. Hot lips pressed against his in urgency and he found himself spilling noises he hadn't made in a long time. Blood flushed his cheeks in want and embarrassment and he bit lip, trying to quieten himself in habit. Their jackets had been tossed aside on the couch as well as their shoes being kicked off as soon as they had got in.

Patton gasped loudly as Dee lifted him up, shoving him against a wall. Nails dug into Dee's shoulders as filthy noises rang loudly from them both. Patton found himself not minding the rough treatment and instead craving it. 

"Don't hide that voice of yours. I wanna hear it all." Groaned Dee, hands tensing around Patton's thighs. Patton whimpered, sensations hitting him the best ways. "I- I don't usually- it's been a while-" Patton stammered, unsure what to even do. "Shhh… there little dove. We don't have to do this. I can set you down and we can leave it at that." Comforted Dee, kissing along his jaw and cheek. Patton shuddered. "No no I want to. Gosh I want to. Kiss me, please." Gasped Patton, sucking in a sharp breath. 

Dee dove in and Patton found himself being pulled into a bruising kiss. His hands found Dee's hair and his legs tightened around his waist as he found himself pressing harder into the kiss. 

"Fuck me." Gasped Patton, the words falling from his lips in wild abandoned. Dee sucked in a sharp breath, the cursing surprising him but not in the slightest turning him off. Patton felt Dee carry him into his bedroom, a dangerous smirk on those flushed lips.

"My pleasure~"


	2. Chapter Two ~ The Morning After

Patton groaned, light hitting his eyes. His jaw felt stiff as did the rest of his body. Patton felt the bed shift and a presence hovering over him.

"Morning little dove. I didn't wake you, did I?" Hummed a low enticing voice. Patton hummed, his lips curling upwards. "Not at all…" Murmured Patton, opening his eyes slowly. The sight was a little blurry due to the lack of glasses but he could see Dee's face and the small smirk on his lips. He was halfway dressed, just missing his shirt.

"Hmm… what an enticing sight…" Said Dee. Patton blushed and smiled. "Says you. What time is it?" Asked Patton. Dee chuckled and looked over at the clock. "Just a little past half six." Said Dee. Patton hummed before freezing. "Oh HECK!" Gasped Patton worried and he shot up, banging his head against Dee's. They both yelped and groaned. "Shoot! Sorry! Aw frick-" Said Patton, a little panicked as he held his head. "My son is probably worried sick- heck!" 

Patton shuffled out of bed, finding his underwear and pulling them on hurriedly. He didn't even have the thought to be embarrassed at how naked he was. Dee watched silently as Patton jumped about, pulling his jeans on. Patton panted lightly as he ran a hand through his hair, searching for his shirt. Once he found it, he threw it on before realising he could barely see a thing. Dee chuckled amused, pulled on a black shirt before getting up and handing Patton his glasses. 

"Thank you." Said Patton as he pulled them on and blushed, finally realising what just happened. "You're lucky you're cute. I'll totally not give you a lift home." Said Dee, winking at the obvious sarcasm in his voice. Patton smiled sheepishly. "Thank you." 

The car journey was surprisingly comfortable to Patton. It was quiet but Patton didn't feel pressured to make conversation. He bit his lip and glanced at Dee. He was driving with one hand on the wheel casually. He seemed to have a good understanding of where to go when Patton told him his address. It wasn't that long before Dee stopped in front of his house.

A certain sentence sat heavy in Patton's throat, wanting to be said. He swallowed and brushed his hair back shyly. 

"Last night was amazing by the way… at least for me. I hope you enjoyed yourself too…" Said Patton shyly. Dee raised an eyebrow as he turned to him. "Of course. I enjoyed it very much." Teased Dee. Patton blushed. "That's good." Squeaked Patton. Dee chuckled and leaned forward, giving Patton a surprisingly soft close mouthed kiss. "See you around little dove." Murmured Dee. Patton blushed a darker red. "See you around Darling Dee." Said Patton, with a shy wink. Dee smirked and chuckled. 

Patton unbuckled himself and kissed Dee's cheek. "Thank you for the ride." Murmured Patton before leaving the car. Dee flushed surprised before chuckling as he drove off. 

Patton walked up to his house, fishing out his keys from his jacket when he heard a loud wolf whistle. He flushed and saw Remy next door, smirking. Patton squeaked and quickly got into his house, knowing Remy would be wanting to know the whole story soon. 

"Dad?" 

Patton froze as he saw Virgil and Logan at the dining table, both finishing up with breakfast and ready for school. They looked surprised at his disheveled state which caused Patton's face to grow even redder. 

"Good morning Virge, Logan. You two ready for school?" Asked Patton. They nodded. "Logan's going to show me where to get the bus so you don't need to give me a lift. Since y'know… uh you might not be able to drive? Weren't you next door?" Said Virgil. Patton sighed, slightly in relief.

Virgil hadn't been panicking. 

"I mean- Logan thought since you three were out and-" "It's alright Virge. Where I was doesn't matter though. I'm home now. I wasn't really drinking last night." Said Patton, trying to keep the situation calm. 

"Oh okay… Could I still go with Logan for the bus?" Asked Virgil. Patton blinked in surprise. "Are you sure? You're feeling okay to do that?" Asked Patton, avoiding bringing up Virgil's anxiety in front of Logan. Virgil nodded, going a little sheepish. "Uh yeah. Logan knows about my anxiety. I had a nightmare last night and well…" Virgil trailed off, looking at his cereal. 

"Virgil had a panic attack due to the unpleasant dream. My father is a therapist and he taught me some exercises in the past so I was able to help." Said Logan, explaining what had happened. Patton gasped and took a deep breath. "Oh shoot. I'm sorry I wasn't here kiddo. Thank you Logan though." Said Patton. Virgil smiled a little. "It's alright. You were out. It happens." Said Virgil. Patton nodded. 

"You're right. Ah well if you think you'll be okay, you can take the bus of course." Said Patton. Virgil smiled and nodded. "Speaking of which, we should leave now so we catch the bus." Said Logan. "Oh okay!" Said Virgil, moving to take the bowls. "Ah ah, let me kiddo. I'll clean up and you two be safe now." Said Patton, taking the bowls from Virgil. 

"See you later Dad." Said Virgil, grabbing his bag. "See you soon. I love you. Now have fun at school!" Called Patton. Virgil waved as he followed Logan outside. Patton looked out the kitchen window to see Logan taking Virgil's hand and he smiled. 

He placed the bowls in the sink before looking down at himself. 

"Perhaps the dishes can wait for a shower…" 

~~~~~ 

"Patton I want to hear EVERY single juicy detail of last night!" Called Remy as he walked into the house. Patton squealed as he leaned over the banister from upstairs. "Give me a sec! I just got out of the shower!" Exclaimed Patton before rushing to get dried and dressed. Emile laughed before wincing from his hangover. "Well Remy is very excited so I'd be quick." Called Emile amused. 

Patton laughed despite his cheeks going pink. "Well that's one thing last night wasn't!" Giggled Patton. Emile covered his mouth as he chuckled. Remy grinned. 

"I'm so glad I called in sick." Chuckled Remy. "And I'm lucky I didn't have any clients today." Sighed Emile amused. 

Patton ran down the stairs, hair still damp and he stumbled into the living room with the biggest smile. He felt as giddy as he used to feel in college.

"Hi." He said. 

"Babes tell us everything." 

And so he did (to an extent of course. Patton was no way composed enough to tell them exactly what happened). 

"Oh my gosh he was so kind this morning! Oh did I tell you about the nickname he gave me! He called me 'little dove', isn't that so sweet!" Exclaimed Patton. "That's pretty adorable." Chuckled Emile, sipping some coffee. "Please tell me you got his number." Said Remy. 

Patton froze. "Oh gosh darn it! I knew I forgot something." Sighed Patton defeated. "Hey I'm sure you'll meet him again." Said Emile. "I hope so… I was so worried about Virgil, I didn't even think to ask him if he wanted to grab coffee with me or something." Sighed Patton. "Well we could always go out again to that pub sometime soon. He seems like a frequent visitor." Reassured Remy. Patton hummed and nodded, a small smile on his face. 

"He was very sweet…" 

~~~~~~ 

Patton was checking his mail, both email and written. "Ah so I start work in a week… that's good. Means Virgil and I can explore town together beforehand… Oh Thomas wrote a letter! I'll wait till Virge gets back from school…" Muttered Patton to himself, writing down on a couple of sticky notes to go on the fridge to remind him. 

Ping! 

"Hmm?" Patton set the pen in his hand down before picking up his phone. 

"Hey Little Dove. Surprised to find you here." 

Patton gasped and almost dropped his phone. "Oh my gosh. He's on Grindr?" Gasped Patton quietly to himself. Quickly unlocking his phone, he checked the sender's profile to find that it was indeed Dee. "Oh wow…" Mumbled Patton, reading the bio and looking at the profile picture. "Shoot I should message back-" Squeaked Patton. 

"Hey Dee! I'm surprised myself to be honest haha. A friend helped me set it up not long ago." 

Patton groaned after he sent it, realising how awkward he might sound. He shyly looked at his phone when it pinged with a message. 

"Well I'm glad they did. At least now I don't have to wait until I see you at the bar again." 

Patton grinned as his cheeks turned pink at the message. He quickly typed his response and sent it.

"Aww me too. You're sweet y'know that?" 

"And you're adorable. Especially last night." 

Patton giggled, laying back on the couch as he messaged back. 

"And last night you were perfect." 

" _ You _ were perfect last night." 

Patton blushed with a smile before biting his lip nervously as he typed out his response.

"Oh shush you haha. Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to get some coffee with me sometime? I was so panicked this morning I didn't get a chance to ask." 

Patton pressed his phone against his chest and took a nervous breath. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. His phone vibrated with a response and he hesitated in looking. 

"Well if you're not busy, I should be free just after lunch. Half past one sound good?" 

Patton's eyes widened and he typed his response quick and fast. 

"Half one sounds perfect. How does the Alley Cafè sound? I heard it's good." 

"That sounds great. I've got to get back to work. See you then little dove." 

"See you soon!" 

Patton placed his phone down against his chest before squealing loudly. He jumped up to his feet and dialed Emile's number. 

"Hello?" 

"I've got a date Emile!" 

"Oh my gosh Pat! Wait there right now! I'm getting my shoes on. I'm coming round!"


	3. Chapter Three ~ First Date

Patton fiddled with his sleeves and tried to push back his curls from his face as he entered the coffee shop. He still had a good five minutes before Dee was meant to meet him. He sat down at a table with a cup of coffee and breathed. 

"Okay. You can do this." Mumbled Patton to himself. He observed the Cafè and found it to be quite cozy and pleasant. Emile had suggested a good place. It was two minutes till the due time when he saw Dee. He smiled brightly and waved at him as Dee walked in. Dee quirked a smile back and waved, soon joining him at the table with his own cup of coffee. 

"Hey little dove." Said Dee. "Hey Dee." Said Patton, feeling his cheeks warm up. "I'm curious. You treat all your one night stands to a sweet date or am I just special?" Said Dee, curious but also flirtatious. Patton blushed and chuckled shyly. "Well that depends. I don't really… Let's just say it's been a pretty long time since I've been with anyone in either context." Said Patton honestly. Dee hummed. "Could've fooled me." Said Dee, winking. Patton averted his gaze down to his coffee as he giggled flustered. 

"Oh? Then I'm curious. How many dates do you accept then?" Asked Patton; gazing back up at Dee. Dee chuckled. "Not many. I don't usually have the interest or time. Most don't bother." Hummed Dee before he sipped his coffee. Patton hummed, listening. "Sounds like I'm lucky." Said Patton with a smile. Dee smiled amused. "Hmm that you are." 

"Anyway, what brings you to this little old town? I haven't seen you here before yesterday." Said Dee. "Oh fresh start really. My son moved schools so we moved to be closer and to be honest I was getting a bit tired with my home town." Said Patton. "You mentioned your son this morning. Virgil, right?" Asked Dee. Patton nodded. "Yep. He started his new school today and so I panicked a little." Chuckled Patton sheepishly. "Understandable." Said Dee. 

"I do hope he's okay…" Said Patton. He sipped his coffee as his mind began to wander to his son. "I'm sure he is." Said Dee. Patton smiled. "Yep. He's one tough cookie." Said Patton. It was then he realized that Dee hadn't reacted badly to the fact he was a dad. 

"Wait, that's okay? The fact I have a son?" Said Patton. Dee raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Why wouldn't it? Plenty of adults are single parents." Said Dee nonchalantly. Patton looked at him surprised. "Usually when I mention Virgil, my dates find a way to excuse themselves and leave." Explained Patton. Dee frowned. "Wow. They're dickheads." Said Dee. Patton squeaked. "Language!" 

Dee looked surprised before snickering. "You said much worse last ni-" "Dee!" Squealed Patton, cutting Dee off. Dee grinned amused. "That totally  _ wasn't _ adorable." Said Dee. Patton flushed red. 

"Oh shush you. Enough about me. Tell me about yourself. And why you still have a gun holster on without a gun." Said Patton calmly, sipping his coffee. Dee blinked surprised. "I'm surprised you noticed." Said Dee. Patton chuckled. "I'm observant." Said Patton with a wink. "I see. Well I'm a Police Officer.  _ Clearly _ I remembered to take it off." Said Dee. "Really? Well that explains the time issue you have." Said Patton. Dee nodded, sipping his coffee. 

"Well tell me some more of you. What do you like to do for fun?" Asked Patton. Dee smirked at him. Patton blinked before he felt the blood warm his cheeks. "Other than-" Squeaked Patton flustered. Dee laughed lightly. "I like to read, I suppose. Usually I work on my bike and look after my snakes." Said Dee. Patton smiled calmly. 

"You have snakes? What are they like?" Asked Patton. "Cecil and Carlos. Carlos is a really curious little thing. Cecil is cryptic little shit by popping up in places I don't expect him." Said Dee. Patton giggled. "I'd love to meet them sometime." Said Patton. Dee found himself smiling back. "I'm sure you could. I'd be happy to do this again with you." Said Dee. Patton blushed shyly. 

"You would?" Said Patton. Dee nodded. "It's not like I like you or whatever." Joked Dee. "You're rather forward. I like that. And you." Said Patton. Dee grinned. "I'm a forward guy-" 

Suddenly Dee's phone rang out with a rather loud and obnoxious moan. Patton froze and Dee groaned. "He changed my ringtone again." Huffed Dee to himself. "Who?" Said Patton. "My partner. At work. He does this all the time." Sighed Dee as he picked up his phone and answered the call. 

"Hey Remus. Fuck you." Deadpanned Dee. Patton squeaked. "Language!' Whispered Patton. Dee quirked an amused smile at Patton before his face turned serious. "What street?" Asked Dee. Patton looked worriedly at him. 

"Thirty-fifth?... Okay grab my gun from my locker will you?... It's the same since the last time you broke into it… Alright… I'll meet you there… Okay. Yeah yeah bye." Said Dee before hanging up. "Gotta get back to work?" Said Patton. Dee nodded, finishing his coffee. Patton did so as well before standing up with him. 

"Walk you out?" Said Patton. Dee smiled and nodded. They left and Patton walked Dee to the road where his motorbike sat. "Oh wow. It's beautiful." Said Patton. "Thanks. Brought it back to life years ago when it was just a few scraps." Said Dee fondly. "Yeah. It's been my steed as soon as I could ride it." 

"Seems like a worthy steed." Chuckled Patton. Dee chuckled and nodded. "You could say that." Said Dee. They were quiet for a moment. "So this is where we part." Said Patton. "It would seem so." Said Dee. Patton's smile dropped for a worried look.

"Be safe." Said Patton. "I will. I always am." Said Dee and he nodded before pulling Patton into a kiss. Patton gasped softly before kissing back. Patton cupped his cheeks, as Dee pulled him against his body. They pulled back from the kiss and gazed softly at each other. A connection. They could both feel it. Unspoken and unsaid. 

"I'll text you…" Murmured Dee. Patton nodded before kissing him lightly. He pulled back and stepped back. Patton smiled. "For good luck." Said Patton. Dee chuckled. "Thanks. I'll see you later." Said Dee, getting on his bike and speeding off. 

Patton watched as he lost sight of him and sighed softly. 

He was going to fall. Fall deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be with Virgil! Look out for that!


	4. Chapter Four ~ First Day @ School

"And over there is the dance club. They all have lunch together and go over routines. And over there is the school committee. The leader of each and every club including the committee itself meet once a month. Other than that, the committee meets once a week." Said Logan before they sat down at a lunch table. 

"I'm guessing you're on the school committee. I mean you seem the type." Said Virgil, biting into his sandwich. Logan grimaced. "Some of them are just… stuck up. They never listen to my club." Huffed Logan before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Really? What's your club?" Asked Virgil. Logan opened his mouth to say when a pair of hands slammed down next to them on the table. Virgil flinched and Logan sighed. 

"Hello, Roman. What's your inquiry today?" Said Logan calmly. 

"Lo. The science club is messing with Elliot again. I need your help." Said Roman, looking annoyed. Logan frowned and set his sandwich down and packed his lunch back up. Virgil hurriedly copied him as Logan stood up. "Where?" Asked Logan. "School central. C'mon." Said Roman. 

The two marched forward as Virgil stumbled after them. "Logan? What's- what's going on?" Said Virgil. "Virgil. Meet Roman. Co-chair of our club. Roman, this is Virgil. He's my new neighbour." Said Logan, still marching onward. Roman turned around and walked backwards beside Logan. 

"Sup newbie. Roman Knight at your service." Said Roman, winking. Virgil's cheeks flushed pink. "Hi. Virgil Sanders." Said Virgil shyly. "If anyone messes with you, find one of us. Any friend of Logan is a friend of mine." Said Roman with a smile. Virgil nodded. "Okay. Nice to meet you. Knight Roman." Said Virgil with a chuckle. Roman grinned. "I'm more of a prince." Joked Roman. Virgil quirked a smile. "If you say so Princey." Joked Virgil. Roman laughed. "I like you. Logan, you've got good taste." Said Roman, nudging Logan playfully. Logan cleared his throat. 

"Let's get back to the task at hand"

Roman frowned and nodded. Virgil swallowed as they stepped outside to a sort of school courtyard in the middle of the school. At one of the corners was a group of kids harassing one kid wearing all black. 

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Yelled Roman, storming forward and dropping his bag. Logan followed, tightening his tie and dropping his own bag as well. Virgil ran after them, picking them both up in haste. 

"What? The freak?" Sneered one of the boys. "They are no freak." Said Roman. "Oh yeah? He goes around with makeup on and you think he's not a freak? He says he isn't a boy but science says otherwise!" Said a girl. "Actually, that's quite old, outdated and frankly bigoted science. Gender is much more complicated than just boy or girl and for your information, biological sex isn't like that either." Retaliated Logan, catching up to Roman. The girl looked unable to say anything back. "And makeup is for anyone who wants to wear it!" Exclaimed Roman. Some of the kids snickered. 

"Aww look, guys. It's the most sickening couple in school!" Said some kid. "Why am I not surprised? Always coming to swoop in to save their flock of-" 

"Hey!" 

They all turned to look at Virgil who swallowed anxiously as he set down the bags, including his own. "I suggest you walk away right now or you'll have my fists to worry about." Said Virgil, walking over. The group laughed. "What? You look like such a weakling." Said a boy. "Oh yeah? In my old school, I took on six jocks all at once. Guess who got out? This guy. I'll take on all your dumb asses and you'll be sorry." Hissed Virgil. "Like we'd believe that." Said a girl. "Try me." Said Virgil. 

One of the boys grinned and swung a punch. Virgil dodged and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. The boy yelled out in pain and Virgil slammed his elbow into the crook where his neck met his shoulder, quickly forcing the boy down to his knees. Virgil shoved him forward with his foot and glared at the group. 

"I'd suggest you leave them alone." Said Virgil. The group huffed and helped their friend up before leaving. 

Roman helped Elliot up who dusted themself off. "Thanks." Said Elliot, looking at all three of them. "It's no problem, Elliot. Us queer kids gotta stick together." Said Roman, throwing an arm around their shoulders. Logan nodded. Elliot chuckled. "That we do." They said. "Now you go off and find your friends. See you later." Said Roman. Elliot smiled and nodded, running off to find their friends. 

"Thanks for the help, Virgil. I mean, we had it handled but thank you." Said Roman. "Yes. While I do not support violence as a solution, it did help in some way." Said Logan. "It's uh no problem. I just can't stand people thinking they're better because they're… y'know. Straight and cis." Said Virgil awkwardly. Roman smiled knowingly. "So I guess we'll see you at our club meeting after school?" Asked Roman. "What is your club?" Asked Virgil. Logan pushed his glasses up and quirked a smile. 

"Ah, we run the LGBTQ plus club." Said Logan. "Really?" Said Virgil surprised. Roman nodded with a grin. "Yep! We started the club up halfway through our first year in high school so we all had a safe place. I mean, our headmaster is shit." Said Roman. Virgil looked at them knowingly. "The headmaster?" He said. Logan sighed. "Our headmaster doesn't do anything against any harassment and neither does many teachers." Explained Logan. 

Virgil found himself freezing up and a lump grew in his throat. " _ Not again… _ " Thought Virgil. Roman patted his shoulder and Virgil snapped out of his thoughts. "But we've got each other. Most of the teachers won't help us. We help ourselves." Said Roman with a kind smile. Virgil found himself smiling back. 

"So will we see you at the club today?"

~~~~~ 

Virgil indeed found himself at Logan and Roman's club. He gripped the straps of his backpack and looked around. It wasn't a massive group but it wasn't tiny. It seemed so… big. So many people he had seen in the corridors were so… open in the club. 

"Virgil! You made it!" Exclaimed Roman excitedly as he walked over and pulled him into a big hug. Virgil felt his cheeks grow hot as the blood rushed up to his face. "Yeah, I uh did." Said Virgil, suddenly out of his element. Roman pulled back with a bright smile and chuckled. "Aww, your cheeks are all red!" Teased Roman. "Shut up." Groaned Virgil. Roman laughed. 

"C'mon. Lo is just setting up." Said Roman, guiding Virgil over to a table. Logan was writing down some notes and looked up.

"Oh, Virgil. Hi." Said Logan, surprised. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "I am glad you made it." He said. Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I phoned my dad and he seemed a little  _ too  _ enthusiastic about me joining the club." Chuckled Virgil. "Well, given the fact he did come home this morning looking rather…" Suggested Logan. Virgil pulled a face. "What? Ewww no. Don't tell me you're suggesting my dad got it on with some dude last night. He went out drinking and clearly crashed at your place with your dads." Groaned Virgil. Roman looked confused but intrigued. 

"Dude. Are you both holding out on some serious tea?" Said Roman. "Roman please don't talk like my father." Groaned Logan. "I'm serious! What's this about Virgil's dad?" Asked Roman. Virgil sighed. 

"My dad went out with his dads last night while we had a sleepover. That's all." Said Virgil. "My dad is literally the definition of Baby so there's no tea or whatever." Said Virgil. "Is this more slang I need to learn?" Sighed Logan to himself. 

"Whatever you say." Said Roman, shrugging. Virgil rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Said Virgil. 

"Can I start the club meeting now?" Said Logan. "Oh yeah! Everyone! Time to do introductions!" Exclaimed Roman. "All you gotta say is your name, your pronouns and an interesting fact about you!" 

Everyone went one by one until Virgil found himself the next one to be introduced. He sucked in a breath of air, his lungs feeling a little tight. "Uh, I'm Virgil. He/Him and uh I'm the new kid?" Said Virgil. Roman and Logan smiled encouragingly. 

"I'm Roman Knight as you all may know." Said Roman, dramatically. A few giggles and chuckles rang around the room. Roman grinned. "And I use He/Him pronouns. And I totally saved this nerd's butt from an innocent kitten." Said Roman, nudging Logan. Logan rolled his eyes. 

"And I'm Logan Picani. I use He/Him pronouns, though I'm quite… chill with They/Them." Said Logan, pulling out a notecard. Roman snickered. "And I'm not going to comment on Roman's misleading fact." Said Logan, pushing up his glasses. "You know you love me, Specs." Teased Roman. Logan rolled his eyes, Virgil noticing a slight quirk in his lips as a hidden smile. He was quite sure that Roman noticed by the growing grin on his face. 

"Now. To start, let us give you all an update of events before we open to hearing any inquiries or suggestions." Said Logan. "And remember! If you're too nervous to say anything right now, you can always come and talk to us at the end." Said Roman. Logan nodded before trailing off on his list.

~~~~~

Later, Virgil found himself helping the two boys tidying up. Logan had left to swap the bins while Virgil and Roman were setting chairs back to their places.

"So. Lemme guess… Gay Twink." Said Roman, sitting on a table as he openly checked Virgil out. Virgil blushed. "You're not wrong about the first half." Said Virgil, hiding his face in his hood. "Dude, do not hide that cute face. You're easily one of the most attractive guys I've seen in this school. Other than myself and Specs." Said Roman with a ridiculous wink. Virgil chuckled shyly. "You're not wrong about you and Logan." Said Virgil. Roman blushed and grinned. 

"So. You and Logan had a sleepover, eh?" Said Roman. Virgil flushed red. "I guess…" He said shyly. Roman grinned. "Logan looks hot in pyjamas right?" Said Roman. Virgil found himself squeaking and Roman chuckled. "Dude. Logan isn't gonna be back anytime soon and trust me, anyone would have the hots for him. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if I did." Said Roman. Virgil shrugged shyly. "I suppose so. I'm not used to… well, all of this. I only came out to my dad last year. And then we moved. So I'm kinda… not used to boys..." 

"Duuuuuude. You're in for an experience. Logan and I shall teach you the ways of the gay. C'mon. Tell me any experience you have." Said Roman excitedly. 

"What experience are we talking about?" Asked Logan as he walked back in. Virgil blushed. "My lack thereof." Blurted Virgil. Roman whistled. "We have a blushing virgin in all things gay in our midst." Teased Roman. "Says you. You've only ever stage-kissed girls. Which isn't kissing." Retorted Logan. "Shush Specs. That's more than you." Huffed Roman. Logan raised an eyebrow and they shared a look. “ _ They’re clearly hiding something… _ ” Thought Virgil. 

Virgil cleared his throat. 

"So… it looks like we're done here. Wanna ditch this place now?" Said Virgil.

~~~~~ 

"Slushies were such a good idea." Said Roman as he loudly sipped through the straw. Logan and Virgil agreed silently. They were all sat outside at a little cafe. 

"So. Virgil. What prompted you and your dad to move if I may ask?" Asked Logan. Virgil tensed. "Would you believe me if I said to be closer to my Uncle?" Said Virgil, swirling his slushy with the straw. Roman sent Logan a worried look. "If that's all that you're comfortable with telling us, then yes. Neither of us would force you to tell us anything." Said Logan. Virgil relaxed. "Thanks…"

The atmosphere became calm and quiet.

"So. I was thinking." 

"Oh, you can think?"

"Shut up!"

Virgil chuckled at the two boys bickering. "Anyway! I was about to suggest that we should all have a sleepover! It's the ultimate bonding experience." Said Roman quickly. Virgil nodded. "Though it couldn't be on a school night. Last night was a one-off." Said Logan. "How about Saturday?" Suggested Virgil. "Sounds good! But uh we can't have it at mine." Said Roman, going a little quiet at the end.

"I can see if my place is good." Said Logan. "So can I." Said Virgil. Roman clapped his hands. "Sounds like a plan! I can bring some games with me!! We can stay up watching movies too and oooh we gotta play truth or dare!" Said Roman excitedly. Virgil chuckled shyly. "Well, it sounds like it's gonna be a lot of fun." Said Virgil. Logan hummed amused. 

"Just you wait, Sanders! It's going to be the best sleepover ever!"


	5. Chapter Five - The First Night

Patton hummed, scrubbing a plate clean. It wasn't a lot of dishes since they had just moved in. (But Patton liked to stay occupied.) 

His phone buzzed and he looked over to see a message from Dee. 

"Back at the station. Situation calm. Not a scratch." 

Patton sighed in relief and quickly dried his hands. He grabbed his phone and texted back. 

"Wonderful news. I was worried about you." 

Patton giggled to himself as he left a few kisses at the end of his text. 

"No need to worry about me, little dove. Occupational hazard." 

"What if I want to worry about you?" 

Dee went silent and Patton worried about his text. When Dee finally messaged back, Patton opened the message quickly. 

"I'll make sure you don't need to worry too much then Patton." 

Patton smiled softly at the single kiss at the end of Dee's message. He sighed and messaged back. 

"Well, you've got your work cut out for yourself. I'm very good at worrying about others haha." 

"Wouldn't want it any other way little dove."

Patton giggled and suddenly heard the front door open and close. 

"Dad! I'm home!" Called Virgil from the living room. Patton smiled. "I'm in the kitchen!" He called back before messaging Dee. 

"Wonderful. Well, I'll let you get back to work now. My son is home and I have to finish cleaning the dishes. I'll see you soon!" 

"Of course. I hope his first day went well. See you later little dove. I'll message you when I get the chance." 

"Who are you texting?" Asked Virgil, setting his bag down beside the dining table. Patton slid his phone into his pocket. "Just Emile! Catching up like old times!" Said Patton, inwardly cringing at the white lie. "Oh okay." Said Virgil, going into the cupboards for a snack.

"How was school?" Asked Patton. Virgil shrugged but smiled while grabbing an apple. "It was good. Better than I expected. Logan introduced me to his friend Roman. I stopped a kid getting beat up with them." Said Virgil before biting into the apple. 

"You what?" Said Patton surprised. Virgil swallowed and shrugged, though tense. "Some kid Elliot was getting bullied for being nonbinary and Roman and Logan were defending them. I decided to help. I mean, thanks to Uncle Thomas it did work." Said Virgil awkwardly. 

"Are you saying some kid tried to attack you?" Said Patton worried. Virgil nodded slowly. "But he failed. Don't worry dad. The group quickly left after they saw they weren't going to win." Said Virgil. 

"Did you report it?" Asked Patton. Virgil sighed and shook his head. "Logan and Roman explained that most of the time, the headmaster doesn't do anything. Some of the teachers help but it's really up to us." Said Virgil nervously. Patton stared in horror. 

"No. We're not doing this again. We'll find somewhere else-" 

"Dad. Please." 

Patton softened at the look on Virgil's face. 

"I'm making friends here. Good friends. Every school is going to have its problems. Do you really want to move again? We're neighbours to your friends. We're actually closer to Uncle Thomas. You've got a job to start soon. We can't just up and move when there are problems." Said Virgil, setting the apple down and hugging Patton. Patton sighed and hugged back. "You're right kiddo… I just want you to be safe is all…" Said Patton softly. 

"I will be. Trust me okay?" Said Virgil. Patton knelt down and looked at Virgil in the eyes. "Then promise me you'll come to me when you need to. I don't want what happened last time to repeat itself, okay?" Said Patton softly. Virgil nodded. "I promise Dad." He said before hugging Patton. 

"Thank you. I love you, Virgil."

"I love you too Dad." 

They pulled apart and Patton kissed the top of Virgil's head before going back to clean the dishes. 

"Why don't you tell me about your new friend, Roman?" Asked Patton. Virgil chuckled. "Well, he's cool. He wants to organise a sleepover for Saturday but he can't have it at his house." Said Virgil. Patton smiled and hummed.

"Well, I'd like to meet this Roman. If you want, you three could possibly have one here. As long as the other two have permission." Said Patton. Virgil lit up. "Could we?" Said Virgil. Patton chuckled and nodded. "You gotta make sure your room is tidy though and if you're good, I'll buy pizza." Said Patton, looking over at Virgil with a silly wink. Virgil smiled brightly. "I will! I'll text the others! Thank you!" Said Virgil. Patton grinned. 

"Roman says that you slay." Snickered Virgil. Patton laughed. "Tell him that I say thank you." Said Patton as he finished cleaning the dishes and drained the sink.

~~~~~ 

Later, Patton found himself listening to Dee talk about his day. The two had swapped numbers once Dee messaged after his shift ended. 

"- and Remus spilt coffee over his keyboard again. I'm positive he's doing it to annoy the IT guys." Said Dee, pouring hot water from a kettle. Patton hummed, laying in bed. "Sounds like it to me." Chuckled Patton softly. 

"For sure. The dude is a good cop though. Crazy but good. But never tell him that. It'll go straight to his ego." Said Dee. Patton could hear the soft clicking of a spoon against a cup. He laughed quietly. "Well, at least you both get along." Said Patton. Dee hummed and took a sip of his drink. "Yeah. Saved my life a couple of times. Saved his life too. I guess the boss knows we work well." Said Dee. 

"But damn, he's got a heart. Most people don't see it but he does." Sighed Dee. "He's crazy but works hard. All for his little brother." Dee took another sip and Patton heard him walking. "Sure sounds like it." Said Patton. "Yeah. Strong heart. His little brother means the world to him. Doesn't know a thing about how to look after anyone or anything but he gets by." Said Dee, sitting down. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Patton quietly. Dee sighed. "Well it's not my story to tell but in short, Remus looks after his little brother. They have no parents to rely on. Been about seven years since Remus took custody I think. Rough shape they were in. They're better now though. The kid is in high school. A real good hard working boy." Said Dee, taking another drink of his drink. Patton hummed. "I'd bet him and Virgil would be good friends." Said Patton. "They would." Agreed Dee. 

"Sounds like you care a lot about them." Said Patton softly. Dee chuckled and sighed. "Yeah. I guess so." Said Dee. "Anyway, enough about my life. What are you doing?" 

Patton chuckled, snuggling into his covers. "I'm in bed silly. You finish work late." Said Patton sweetly. "Oh, you're in bed?" Teased Dee. Patton snickered. "That's what I said, officer. Is it a crime to be in bed?" Joked Patton. Dee smiled. "It is to be in bed  _ alone _ ." Teased Dee. Patton chuckled. "Well, then you'd have to come over because I'm cosy." Joked Patton. "Well it's your first night in your new house, why don't I spend it with you?" Said Dee. Patton blushed. "You've got work. And Virgil is sleeping." Said Patton. "So? All I have to do is bring spare clothes, be quiet and leave early. Which with the last part, I'd have to do anyway." Said Dee. Patton bit his bottom lip and stayed silent.

"You want me to come over, don't you?" Murmured Dee. Patton took a shaky breath. "... Of course, I do. But I mean, we couldn't do anything obviously because I don't want to wake Virgil…" Said Patton, quiet and rushed. ".. but you do?" Whispered Dee. "I don't know… I do know I want to sleep in your arms again…" Murmured Patton shyly.

He heard the jingle of keys on the other end of the phone. "If you want to… Say yes and I'll come over. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Said Dee. Patton sucked in a breath. "... I wanna say yes but… Virgil…" "Patton. You're an adult, remember. You can make your own choices. Virgil doesn't need to know." Reassured Dee. Patton bit the inside of his cheek nervously before deciding. 

"Okay. Yeah. Yes. I want you to come over." Said Patton quietly. "I'll be over shortly then, little dove." Said Dee. "See you then…" Murmured Patton before he hung up. Patton placed his phone on charge before sitting up.

Quietly, he got up, left his glasses on the bedside table and padded down the stairs. He sat on the couch and waited nervously before he heard a car park up outside. Carefully, he got up and unlocked the door before he opened it after Dee knocked quietly. Dee stepped in, taking off his shoes at the door as Patton locked it back up quietly. Dee took his jacket off and hung it up before turning around.

The two stepped closer and gazed softly at the other. Patton noticed the folded spare clothes in Dee's hand. "Hi." Whispered Patton. Dee quirked a smile. "Hey." He whispered back. Slowly, Dee moved and kissed Patton gently. Patton smiled and kissed back. 

Patton took Dee's hand and guided him up the stairs. They passed Virgil's room, where Patton was thankful for the door being closed. They reached Patton's room and entered. Patton could feel his pulse racing. He had never done this before. No one he had ever been on a date with had ever come around to his house for a night. It felt exhilarating as Patton closed his door shut. 

Dee seemed to have an idea of what he was doing when he squeezed Patton's hand and set his clothes down. He began to take his shirt off and Patton couldn't take his eyes off him. The moon shone through his blinds and Patton gazed at the handsome man in front of him. He could see the scars all along Dee that he hadn't noticed before. Patton was mesmerized as Dee took his jeans off. He reached for his sleep clothes and pulled on a plain shirt and a pair of loose jogging bottoms. He moved his spare clothes to sit on Patton's dresser. 

Dee took Patton's hand again and they moved towards the bed. They got into bed and Patton made the next move. Patton kissed him passionately. "I can't believe you're actually here. In my bed." Whispered Patton as he pulled back. Dee chuckled quietly. "Well. You said yes." Said Dee, before he kissed him back. Patton hummed. He pulled back and swallowed nervously. "Wait- what about-" 

"Patton. I'll only go as far as you're comfortable with. Just relax. Virgil won't know a thing." Said Dee softly. Patton closed his eyes as Dee stroked his cheek. "Okay… just hold me for now?" Asked Patton softly. Dee opened his arms and Patton snuggled into him. He breathed deeply and found himself relaxing. 

They didn't need to do anything… 

Patton was glad he could spend his first night in his new home with Dee.


	6. Chapter Six - Sleepy Sunshine

Patton groaned softly and snuggled closer to the warmth that held him. He roused from his sleep slowly, his sight blurry from sleep. He could feel a hand on his back, tucked under his shirt. His leg was curled over Dee's hip. His own hands curled between the two bodies. Dee had an arm tucked under the pillow, under his own head. Patton blinked and saw Dee beginning to wake up also. 

"Morning…" Murmured Patton, voice still filled with light fatigue. Dee smiled with his eyes closed. "Mmh Morning… How did you sleep?" Said Dee, voice gravelly and deep. Patton smiled. "Wonderfully. How did you sleep?" Said Patton. "Very well. You're quite the teddy bear." Joked Dee, his thumb absently stroking along Patton's spine. Patton giggled softly. Dee looked over Patton at the clock and hummed. "Plenty of time till work." Murmured Dee mostly to himself. Patton kissed his cheek. "So I can steal you for another five minutes to cuddle." Hummed Patton, happily snuggling into Dee's chest. Dee chuckled, leaning back a little and wrapping his arms around Patton. "That you may." Said Dee. 

They cuddled for a small moment. Dee was just wondering how domestic they had easily gotten. Patton was just enjoying the soft intimacy he hadn't realised he had been missing for years. Patton looked up at Dee with a smile. The sun was shining through the curtains and Dee found himself holding his breath as he gazed back at Patton. 

Patton found himself locked on Dee's eyes. His eyes were amber and they seemed to shine brightly with the sun. They almost glimmered like gold. He could see the hint of a stubble that looked endearing of sorts. The scar that started from just below Dee's eye and stretched down his cheek just above his upper lip. He noticed a small scar over his nose and another over the top of Dee's upper lip. 

" _ I must really have a thing for scars now… _ " Thought Patton to himself. He found them beautiful with the stories they may hold. 

Dee was entranced at the softness of Patton's face. The freckles he hadn't noticed before that complimented his chocolate coloured eyes while his curls framed his face. Dee could see the indents over Patton's nose where his glasses would sit and the slight crook in his nose, a telling sign of his nose having been broken and fixed again. 

" _ Maybe he's not so pure as he seems… _ " Thought Dee. " _ Still cute though. _ " Dee found himself wishing to make constellations from Patton's freckles. 

They heard movement in the quiet house and held their breath suddenly. It quietened down. Patton relaxed. "Restless sleeper." Murmured Patton. Dee nodded. 

"You're free to use the shower. There are spare toothbrushes in the cupboard above the sink." Said Patton softly. "Thank you. Want to join me?" Joked Dee as he sat up. Patton fell back into bed and giggled. "Nah. I'll just admire the view." Teased Patton with a wink. Dee chuckled and stood up before stretching. "What? This view?" Teased Dee before he pulled his shirt off. Patton giggled and hugged the pillow to hide his blushing face. "Can you blame me, officer?" Joked Patton. Dee snickered. "I can arrest you if I see fit." Joked Dee with a wink. Patton threw the pillow at him as he giggled as it quietly hit Dee's side. "Go shower you heathen." Chuckled Patton. Dee chuckled and left for the bathroom, picking up his spare clothes as he went. 

Patton smiled and got up, putting his glasses on as he did so. He took his phone off charge, picking it up before he grabbed Dee's clothes for the wash and walked down the hall. Carefully, he peeked into a room to see Virgil fast asleep. Patton sighed in relief and closed it quietly. He went downstairs and threw the clothes into the wash and started the cycle before switching the kettle on. He pulled out two cups and set them on the counter. 

He made a guess on how Dee took his coffee and made two cups. He made some toast and set them on a plate. He checked his phone and heard the shower switch off. 

It wasn't long before Dee joined Patton in the kitchen, hair damp and fully clothed. Patton was taking a sip of his coffee when arms wrapped around his waist. He sighed happily as Dee tucked his head into the crook of Patton's neck. "Good morning." Joked Patton softly, leaning into Dee's embrace. Dee hummed, smiling against him. 

Patton sat his cup down and turned around in Dee's arms. Dee chuckled and moved in, kissing Patton softly. Patton kissed back happily. They pulled back with soft smiles. "I made you coffee." Murmured Patton, eyes gazing at Dee. Dee chuckled. "Why thank you little dove." Said Dee. Patton blushed, ducking his head shyly. 

Dee stepped back to pick up his cup of coffee and took a sip. He hummed. "Not my usual taste but it's good." He said. Patton smiled. "Glad you like it." Said Patton. Dee gave him a smile back.

"So what's on the list for you today?" Asked Patton curiously. "Hopefully nothing comes up during work. I'm taking Remus' little brother to his doctor's appointment since my shift finishes earlier than his. Might take the kid out for some ice cream to cheer him up afterwards." Hummed Dee. Patton smiled wider. "That's so sweet." Said Patton. Dee rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. "Nah. The kid's been through it. Ice cream is the least one can do." Said Dee. Patton took his hand gently and squeezed softly. "It's very kind of you to be there for him." Said Patton. Dee cracked a smile.

"Anyway, I'm totally  _ not _ interested in what you're going to be doing." Joked Dee. Patton chuckled. "Well depending on when Virgil gets up, he might get the bus or I'll give him a lift. I'm going to check out my new job today before I start next week. Not sure what else I'll do between after that and then I'll pick Virgil up from school unless he texts me otherwise." Said Patton. "Maybe helping him out with homework after that." Dee nodded, taking another sip of coffee. He held the cup in one hand while the other brushed back the messy curls on Patton's face. 

"You're a good dad. Your son is very lucky." Said Dee. Patton's expression softened. "I'm lucky to be his father. He's such a good kid." Said Patton with a smile. Dee smiled back, thumb stroking along Patton's cheekbone. 

They froze when they heard a door open and another door close, padded footsteps between the two sounds. "Speak of the devil…" Murmured Dee with wide eyes. "He's never been such an early riser- oh gosh." Whispered Patton panicked. Dee set his cup down and pressed a finger to his lips. It wasn't long before they heard the shower starting and they relaxed a bit. 

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Murmured Dee. Patton nodded, his expression falling but worried all the same. "I'll walk you to the door." Said Patton softly, setting his cup down.

They walked from the kitchen to the front door where Dee pulled his shoes on and Patton helped him get his jacket on. Patton zipped it up and the two gazed at each other. "I could come by at some point to grab my clothes…" Suggested Dee. Patton bit his lip hesitantly. "Or… I could always keep a spare drawer free… In case you ever want to stay the night again?" Murmured Patton. Dee found himself smiling. "I think that's quite the idea now little Dove. I can't say no to such an idea." Said Dee, leaning closer. Patton sucked in a soft inhale of air, tongue peeking out to wet his drying lips. "Dee… please kiss me before…" 

Patton didn't get a chance to finish his thought when Dee dove in and kissed him. It was soft, passionate and needy all in one. Patton gasped and clutched his shoulders. Dee's hands found their way to Patton's waist. When the kiss broke, Patton found himself staying close to Dee. "You taste like coffee…" Mumbled Dee. Patton chuckled softly. "So do you…" Dee smiled at the response. 

Patton gazed at Dee, entranced by his amber golden eyes. "Text me? Or call?" He asked quietly. Dee nodded. "I will." Said Dee. An unspoken phrase was felt from them both despite how quick the relationship was growing. Dee gave Patton a soft chaste kiss, leaving Patton leaning forward for more. 

"Get to work safe Dee." Said Patton softly. "Will do. Have a good day Patton." Said Dee as he left, the door closing behind him. Patton found himself sliding down the door, lovestruck.

"Who was that?" Called Virgil from the bathroom. Patton jolted back up. "Uh, just Remy! He just wanted to say good morning and borrow some sugar." Called Patton up the stairs as he walked into the kitchen quickly. 

He quickly moved the clean clothes into the dryer and drained Dee's cup before setting it in the sink to be washed. He buttered the toast, one for himself and one for Virgil if he wanted. It wasn't long before Virgil walked into the kitchen, dressed and practically ready for school. 

"Good morning. Why are you up so early?" Asked Patton as Virgil accepted the toast given to him. "Getting the bus with Logan. We've got assembly and Roman woke us up with the news." Said Virgil, clearly a little tired. "Why don't I get ready and give you boys a lift so you're not rushing? Why is Roman up so early anyway?" Asked Patton, sipping his coffee and eating his toast. "His brother has to drop him off at school before work. He's not at school yet but we said we would meet him. I'll text Logan to come over if it's okay for a lift." Said Virgil. "Kiddo it's always okay. I'll shower and get dressed so I can take you to school." Said Patton with a kind smile. 

Virgil smiled back. "Thanks, Dad." He said before texting Logan. Patton smiled, the familiar rush of happiness filling his chest. He always felt so happy when Virgil called him Dad. 

When Patton was ready, he found Logan and Virgil on the couch chatting between themselves. "Here we go kiddos! Who's ready for school!" Exclaimed Patton. They soon piled into the car and Patton drove. 

"By the way, Thank you, Mr Sanders, sir, for the lift to school." Said Logan from the back seat. "Oh, it's no problem. And please, call me Patton. Mr Sanders is Virgil's uncle and my brother. He's the oldest." Chuckled Patton. "Uncle Thomas would say it's grandpa." Joked Virgil. Logan cracked a smile as the father and son laughed. 

Once they got to the school, Patton parked up and they all got out. 

"So where's your friend? I would like to meet him if he's staying over on Saturday night." Said Patton. Virgil groaned. "Dad…" Patton just grinned at Virgil. It wasn't long before an eccentric boy got out of a car and zoomed over. 

"LOOGAAAN! VIIIRRRRGIL!" Screeched a boy, tackling the two into hugs. Logan barely reacted while Virgil yelled out in surprise. Patton chuckled loudly. " _ That must be Roman _ ." Thought Patton.

"Well. You're not a Picani so I'm guessing you're a Sanders." 

Patton turned to greet a young man wearing a police uniform. He looked almost identical to the younger boy who tackled Virgil and Logan, despite the age difference, facial hair and white streak.

"That I am. I'm guessing you're Roman's brother. I'm Patton. Patton Sanders. A pleasure to meet you…" Said Patton, holding out his hand. The grin on the man's face grew almost maniacally. "The name's Remus Knight. And the pleasure is all mine." Said Remus. He shook his hand and Patton's eyes began to widen in recognition. "Or should I say it was both yours and Dee's?" Murmured Remus. 

Oh, shi- 

"Remus. Oh goodness." Squeaked Patton, his face flushing red as they stopped shaking hands. "Ree please don't traumatise Virgil's dad." Groaned Roman. "I would never bro." Chuckled Remus. "Anyway, I gotta go to work. Remember, Dee, is picking you up later for your appointment." Roman nodded as Remus began to turn to leave. "I know. I'll text you what happens!" Called Roman. "Fuck shit up today Roman!" Chuckled Remus before he got back into his car. Roman waved as he drove off. 

Patton couldn't tell if he was glad Remus was gone or not. How much did he know? 

"So this is the infamous Roman I hear?" Joked Patton. Roman chuckled. "That I am sir! Thank you for letting us have a sleepover on Saturday!" Said Roman. Patton smiled. "Please call me Patton. And it's no worries. Any friend of Virgil's is always welcome at our house." Said Patton kindly. Roman beamed a smile at him. "And that goes for you too Logan. You might just be next door but I know how much your parents can be. If you ever need some quiet, don't hesitate to come over." Said Patton. Logan nodded appreciatively. "Thank you." Said Logan. 

"Now you three have fun today." Said Patton to the group. He looked at Virgil. "Have a good day kiddo. See you later. I love you." Virgil pulled his hood closer as he nodded. "Love you too Dad." He mumbled. Patton smiled and patted his head before getting in the car and heading home. His phone vibrated. 

"At work now little Dove, safe and sound."


	7. Chapter Seven ~ Wordless Affects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Trigger warning for this chapter, there's mature language, harassment, transphobia (use of a T slur) and mentions of fighting and injury!

On Saturday morning, Patton found himself dealing with three excited teenagers in his living room. Since Remus was working so early, Patton had happily told Virgil that Roman could be dropped off at their house. Which then led to Virgil inviting Logan over (with Patton's permission of course) and to the present moment where Patton found himself drinking strong coffee as Roman gushed how excited he was. 

"Woah. Last time you were drinking coffee this strong, it was finals week." Said Remy, sipping his own coffee. "It's not even 10 in the morning. How is he so loud…" Groaned Patton. Remy just chuckled. "Says the guy who used to wake up Emile and I with Shakira playing in the bathroom." Said Remy. Patton groaned. "That was one time… I didn't realise my speaker was at such a loud volume…" Mumbled Patton tiredly. Remy snickered and sipped his coffee. 

Patton sighed but his cheeks flushed as his phone vibrated with a new message. Remy glanced quietly as Patton typed a reply, a soft look on his face. Remy stayed quiet until Patton was setting his phone back down. 

"So… when am I getting to meet the new boy toy?" 

Patton coughed and almost choked on the coffee he was drinking. He giggled nervously. "What boy toy?" Said Patton. His phone then vibrated with another message. Remy cleared his throat. "That boy toy." Said Remy, sipping his coffee slyly. Patton flushed a darker red and giggled shyly. He eyed the boys in the living room before shuffling closer to Remy. 

"So… you remember the guy on Monday?" Murmured Patton. Remy chuckled. "The one-night-stand? Coffee at lunch dude? The guy you keep holding out from spilling the tea about?" Teased Remy. Patton giggled and nodded. "So… He stayed round on Monday night." Said Patton shyly. Remy gasped. "And you never told me! You're scandalous!" Said Remy, whispering loudly. "Nothing happened! Okay! Sssshhhhh!" Squeaked Patton. 

They heard loud laughter from the living room and more chatter and Patton relaxed. "You need to tell me more!" Gasped Remy. Patton blushed. "So… we've been messaging all week… gosh, I like him a lot…" Sighed Patton, a blissful smile on his face. 

"What's his name?" Asked Remy. "Dee Darling." Sighed Patton, messaging Dee back. Remy chuckled and Patton looked sheepishly. Remy cleared his throat and pulled his sunglasses down. 

"So… you got a pic of him?" Asked Remy with a smirk. Patton nodded as his cheeks went bright red and he showed Remy the images from Dee's Grindr profile. "Hot damn. Does he do group sex?" Whispered Remy. Patton blushed and spluttered. "Re- re- Remy!" Squealed Patton.

Remy laughed, pushing up his sunglasses. "Don't worry I won't steal him. I'm very happy with Emile." Snickered Remy. Patton puffed out his cheeks, embarrassed. 

"Anyway… tell me some more yeah?" Asked Remy. Patton sighed with a smile. "Well… he's got two snakes. And he's a cop. He's so sweet. He uh- He’s actually partnered with Roman’s brother at work. But Roman doesn't know of course.” Said Patton, going quiet at the end. Remy stared surprised.

"... Patton. Does  _ Virgil _ know you're seeing this guy?" Asked Remy. Patton sighed and shook his head. "Of course not… I don't want him worrying. And… I want to wait until I tell him y'know?" Said Patton. Remy nodded. "Does Dee know about Virgil?" Asked Remy. Patton smiled and nodded. 

"He does. I… He's so sweet about it. He listens when I ramble about Virgil and he thinks Virgil is great. Remy I… He's so good. I really like him." Said Patton quietly, lovestruck. Remy sighed and smiled. 

"I'm glad you've found a good guy this time. Remember though, be careful and safe." Said Remy. Patton chuckled and nodded. "Of course." 

“Hey, Dad! We’re gonna go catch a bus to town!” Called Virgil. “Okay! Be home before five for dinner please or text me! Be safe!” Called Patton. 

“I will! Bye!” 

Patton heard the front door close and sighed, smiling but relieved. “I’m glad he’s making friends. I heard he joined Logan and Roman’s club.” Said Patton. Remy smiled. “Yep. Proud of them for making it. It’s really helped them and so many kids..” Said Remy. “Roman really brought him out his shell too. I’m sure those two can do the same for Virgil.” Patton smiled. “Either way… They’re good kids.” Said Patton. 

~~~~~

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Said Logan. Roman smiled brightly. “First of all, I need coffee. Dad restricts my intake of caffeine so let’s do that.” Suggested Virgil as they all got on the bus. 

“Great idea! Let’s get breakfast! Remus gave me some money today too and I’ve been saving up.” Said Roman. Virgil and Logan nodded only for their phones to ping. They checked their own phones. “Is it safe to assume that our parents had the same idea?” Said Logan. Virgil chuckled and nodded. “Dad sent money to my card so if your dad did the same then yep.” Said Virgil. Logan nodded. 

“Awesome! I was thinking, Logan and I can show you around town too! Oh and the beach! Summer is still upon us!” Said Roman excitedly. “Dude, I’m in jeans. Also the last time I went to the beach I was like… ten.” Chuckled Virgil. Roman gasped. “Unacceptable! I even brought my beachwear in my day bag!” Said Roman, hugging the smallish backpack he had with him. “Is this why you texted me to bring my trunks and towels?” Said Logan, with his own backpack. “Of course! Virgil, do you even own beachwear?” Asked Roman. Virgil shrugged. 

“Probably not. Or at least nothing that will fit.” Said Virgil. “We shall be rectifying this mistake today! I have checked the forecast and everything! It is meant to be sun, heat and hot boys!” Exclaimed Roman. 

A loud obnoxious fake cough was heard from a man on the bus and Roman shrunk in embarrassment. Logan simply cleared his throat even more obnoxiously fake and glared at the man. He looked away offended and Virgil swallowed nervously. “Let’s hope we don’t encounter any more people like him…” Said Virgil quietly. Roman took his hand and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry. Lo doesn’t take any shit from anyone. And if it helps, he’s got a pretty mean hook.” Said Roman kindly. Virgil smiled back before blushing as he realised Roman was holding his hand. Roman chuckled and let go. Virgil looked away before shyly smiling at Roman. 

“Don’t worry Virgil. I won’t let anyone hurt you two.” Said Logan with a kind smile. Virgil smiled back at him. “Thanks. And I won’t let anyone hurt either of you.” Said Virgil. “Same here!” Said Roman cheerfully. 

It wasn’t long before they all got off the bus as they hit the town centre and Roman grabbed their hands. “Let’s get some breakfast and coffee!” Said Roman excitedly. Identical blushes flushed on the cheeks of both Logan and Virgil. 

Breakfast went off without any bother. The trio did, in fact, bump into Elliot and their friend Kai which had been a nice surprise after breakfast. Kai had been all decked out in protective gear and they were showing Elliot how to skate. 

“Hey Kai! Love the t-shirt!” Exclaimed Roman. Kai grinned. 

“Sup and thanks. Lauren got it for me heh.” Said Kai. Elliot carefully skated over as they noticed the trio. 

“Virgil! Hey! Kai, this is the kid that helped Logan and Roman with the science club.” Said Elliot with a smile. Virgil felt blood rush to his face. “It wasn’t much.” Said Virgil shyly, sipping his coffee. “Still. Thanks for looking out for them. I would’ve done so but I was off school all week. You got my respect dude.” Said Kai. Virgil smiled. “It’s the least I could do… Being cornered by dickheads is never fun.” Said Virgil, nonchalantly. Logan raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

“Hey, do you two wanna join us? We’re gonna get this emo some swimwear and go to the beach.” Asked Roman. Virgil rolled his eyes amused as he sipped his coffee. “That sounds better than consistently falling on my ass and I’m already in shorts so... How about you Kai?” Said Elliot. “I need a break from skating so sure. Sounds fun.” Said Kai with a smile. 

The two packed their skates away in their backpacks and followed the trio in the shopping centre. Roman was soon dragging Virgil to look at swimwear, a trio following after them. 

“I am not getting bright red trunks with flames.” Deadpanned Virgil. “They’d look good though.” Said Roman. Virgil just gave him a blank look and Roman snickered. 

“Hey what about these?” Said Kai. Virgil turned around to see Kai holding up the skimpiest swimwear that Virgil had ever seen. Red flushed up from his neck to his face almost comically as Virgil blushed wildly. “Absolutely not!” Exclaimed Virgil. Elliot cackled as did Kai. 

“It would look good on those hips of yours Virge.” Teased Roman, flirting playfully as he leaned in close. Virgil shrieked and jumped away. “Roman!” Whined Virgil, covering his blushing face. Logan chuckled as did Roman. 

The group messed around in the shop, finally helping Virgil decide on buying a pair of trunks that were a black to purple ombre. They left and grabbed ice cream on the way (and to change into swimwear in public bathrooms) to the beach. 

“I haven’t done this since… well ever.” Chuckled Virgil. “Well, we’re here! So strip that shirt and let’s run into the ocean!” Exclaimed Roman, taking his shirt off to expose the top piece of his swimwear. It was like a flattening crop top. It took Virgil a moment to realise it was a nude swim-friendly binder. 

_ “Well, I learn something new every day.” _ Thought Virgil as he hesitantly pulled his shirt and hoodie off. Roman whistled and rested his hands on his hips with a cheeky grin. 

“Told you that you have great hips.” Flirted Roman, winking. Virgil blushed and snickered. “And who knew you look great without a shirt on as you do when you’re all dressed up. Race you!” Said Virgil before running towards the ocean. Roman gawked in shock as his face flushed. Kai whistled. 

“You got competition, Ro!” Laughed Elliot. Virgil laughed as Roman sprinted to catch up. Logan grinned as he settled down with a towel on the sand, Kai joining him while Elliot chased after the two. 

It wasn’t long before at least everyone had been dragged into the ocean and splashed with water at least once. It was a great time. Virgil found himself relaxing and having the time of life. 

That was until some guy started to make comments on Roman. 

“For fuck’s sake. Who let the tranny on a public beach?” Complained some random guy to his friends loudly. Roman instantly flinched, covering his chest slightly. Virgil glared at the guy. “Why don’t you fuck off and mind your damn business?” Yelled Virgil. “Virgil… We should just move to some other part of the beach…” Said Roman, nervously as he grabbed his arm gently. 

“Poor baby can’t even stand up for herself. Needs her boyfriend to fight for her.” Taunted the guy. Logan could sense a fight a mile away and grabbed Virgil’s other arm in a comforting manner. “I would like for you to apologise to my friend for calling  _ him  _ a slur and misgendering  _ him  _ now. Your best option is to leave us alone.” Said Logan, calmly but the anger was there in his voice. 

“Oh boohoo. The little cock slut can’t take the truth. Needs her two man-whores to fight for her.” Said the guy. “Leave  _ now _ .” Said Virgil, threateningly. The guy scoffed. 

“And what if I don’t? What are you gonna do? Hit me? Fight for the little tranny slut and the man-whore?” 

Logan and Roman didn’t get a chance to keep a better grip on Virgil when he pulled free and punched the guy in the face. 

“Motherfucker! Now you’re gonna get it-!” 

The guy swung a punch back which Virgil dodged before landing a hit on the guy, lightly breaking his nose. Virgil cried out as the guy managed to land a hit to Virgil’s face but Virgil then swung his leg and kicked the guy back. 

It led to a full-blown fight in which Virgil found himself in a police station by the end of it, with a black eye and bloody knuckles. 

“Dad is gonna lose his mind…” Sighed Virgil to himself. “At least I was allowed to grab my hoodie before this…” 

“So… who do we have here? What’s your name and age, kid?” Asked an officer as he leaned on his desk. He had a large scar on his face. On the name plaque on his desk, it read “J.D Darling”. 

“Virgil Sanders. I’m eighteen, sir…” Sighed Virgil. The officer gave him an odd look as if he had recognised the name. “Well, Virgil. You can call me Dee. You don’t seem the sort to get into a fight. What happened?” Said Dee, as he sat down on his desk chair. Virgil huffed. 

“The dude was making derogatory comments on my friend Roman and then on Logan too. And me I guess. I warned him to stop as did Logan. He said, “What are you gonna do? Hit me?” and then proceeded to insult my friends again so I hit him.” Explained Virgil, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Dee scribbled on his notepad. “Seems fair. You got him good. Training?” Said Dee. Virgil shrugged, shuffling anxiously. “My Uncle Thomas taught me how to defend myself. He’s in the army. It comes in handy when some guys want to be homophobic or transphobic.” Said Virgil, staring at his feet. Dee nodded understandingly as he wrote some notes down. 

Virgil took a breath, which sounded shakier than he wanted it to be. Dee looked up at him worried only to see tears brimming the poor boy’s eyes. “Am I- Is this the part where you slap me with assault charges?” Choked out Virgil quietly. 

Dee swerved his chair around the desk, to sit in front of Virgil. “Hey Kid, breathe. In and out. Copy me.” Said Dee. Virgil did his best, a few tears spilling past his eyes and down his cheeks as Dee helped him through his minor panic attack. Dee handed him a box of tissues which Virgil took gratefully. 

“There we go, kid. Don’t go assuming I’m just gonna hit you with a charge. Especially with a clean record like yours. You were clearly invoked and trying to defend your friends. I’m gonna let you off with a warning, okay?” Said Dee reassuringly. “Really?” Said Virgil, sounding less shaky. Dee nodded. “Just don’t be getting into fights now?” Joked Dee. Virgil cracked a smile. “I’ll try.” Said Virgil. Dee grinned. 

“Thatta boy. Now I know you’re technically an adult but I’d rather make sure you’re gonna be okay. Got any folks you can call?” Asked Dee. Virgil groaned. “Dad is gonna freak out… Are my friends outside?” Asked Virgil. He knew Logan and Roman would have grabbed the rest of his stuff. “They’re being questioned on what happened. They’ve got your stuff. You phone your dad while I check on them, yeah? You can use my desk phone.” Said Dee. Virgil nodded. “Thank you…” Said Virgil. 

Dee smiled before leaving. Virgil got up and dialled Patton’s number. He was glad Patton had decided to help him memorise his mobile number off by heart when he was younger.

“Hello? Who’s this?” Answered Patton. “Hey, Dad…” Said Virgil awkwardly. “Virge? Why aren’t you calling me on your phone? Did it die?” Asked Patton. Virgil chuckled nervously. “No, Logan and Roman have it. We might need you to pick us up…” Said Virgil. “Huh? What happened? Are you okay? Where do you want to be picked up at?” Asked Patton, worried. 

“... Could you perhaps pick us up… at the police station?” 

“VIRGIL ANDREW SANDERS-” 

Virgil winced and flinched. “I have a good reason though! Please don’t be mad!” Said Virgil panicked. He heard Patton sigh loudly and take a breath. “Are you okay? Roman and Logan? Do I need to inform Emile and Remy?” Asked Patton, much calmer. Virgil sighed. “They’re fine, I think. Roman might be a little shaken though. I’m… okay... I don’t think they  _ need  _ to know but they might want to know.” Said Virgil. 

“Okay. I’ll grab Remy and drive over. Just sit tight, okay? I love you.” Said Patton reassuringly. “Alright… I love you too Dad.” Said Virgil, before hanging up. 

“Your dad take it well?” 

Virgil flinched and looked over to see Dee. Virgil sighed and nodded. “Yeah. I think so.” Said Virgil, sitting back down. “How are my friends?” Dee gave him a kind smile as he moved to his desk. “Well, Logan is done questioning. Roman isn’t but he’ll be okay. Kai and Elliot were picked up after being questioned.” Said Dee. Virgil sighed and nodded. It was silent for a little while before Virgil tried to break it. “Can I go see Lo-” 

“J.D! Why the fuck is my brother being questioned?” 

Virgil squeaked at the loud voice. Remus soon walked into view. Dee sighed. “Ah, You’re back.” Said Dee, running a hand through his hair. Remus huffed. “I’m serious-” “Yes I know. Don’t worry. He didn’t break the law. Some dickhead was bothering him and his friends. Virgil here defended them all.” Said Dee. Remus turned to Virgil and he waved nervously. Remus looked him up and down surprised before grinning. 

“Did you get the dickhead good?” Asked Remus. Dee cleared his throat warningly but with an amused smile. Virgil smiled sheepishly. “Well, I think I broke his nose.” Said Virgil. Remus chuckled. “Nice one Virge. Thanks for looking out for my bro. “ He said. 

Remus turned to Dee and asked him a few questions that Virgil didn’t understand, probably related to police work.

Remus then gasped and grinned wildly at Dee. Dee immediately looked panicked. “Y’know what I just realised about little _Sanders_ here-” “Remus. I’m warning you-” Said Dee quickly, cutting Remus off. He was cut off very quickly though. 

“Virgil!” 

Virgil groaned. Immediately he was pulled up on his feet and swept up into a big hug. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dee tense up. “I made it here as fast as I could! Remy had to give me directions but we made it!” Exclaimed Patton.

“Hey, Dad…” Sighed Virgil with a smile. Patton pulled back (still unaware of the two other men) and gazed over Virgil’s face. “What happened?!” Exclaimed Patton worried. Virgil sighed. “It’s okay Dad. I… Some dude was being a dick to Roman and wouldn’t leave us alone so… here I am? Don’t worry, he looks worse than me.” Said Virgil. Patton gave him a stern look. “First of all, language sir.” Said Patton. Dee raised an eyebrow amused and Remus snickered. Patton’s expression relaxed to a more relieved look. “Second, I love you. Please don’t scare me like that again.” Sighed Patton. Virgil quirked a grin. “No promises.” He said. Patton smiled and pulled him back into a hug. Virgil sighed and hugged back. “Sorry…” He mumbled into Patton’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay kiddo…” Sighed Patton. Remus chuckled and Patton finally glanced over to see Remus and Dee. Patton’s face went bright red and Dee smiled amused. Remus was grinning maniacally.

“Don’t worry sir. Virgil is only getting a warning since he was provoked.” Said Dee with a soft smile. Patton cleared his throat as Virgil pulled back. “Thank you, Officer…” Said Patton, still surprised. “Is Logan and Roman in front, Dad?” Asked Virgil. “Oh! Logan is. He said he was waiting for Roman to be finished with being questioned. Remy is with him.” Said Patton. Virgil nodded. “I’m going to go see him. Am I allowed to leave?” Asked Virgil. Dee nodded. 

“I’ll be right behind you kiddo. You go ahead.” Said Patton. “Okay. Uhhh Bye?” Said Virgil, quickly running off to get back to Logan. 

“Well, this has been a very interesting day.” Said Dee, leaning on his desk. “How may I help you, sir?” Patton flushed bright red as Remus snickered. Patton took a breath and grinned. “That depends… Are you working tonight?” Asked Patton, with a loving smile. Dee froze and went bright red. 

“Oh my god J.D! I’ve never seen you go so red!” Cackled Remus. Patton raised an eyebrow, confused by the nickname but smiling amused. Dee shook his head and groaned embarrassed. “Please  _ don’t  _ go and fuck off.” Huffed Dee. “Language..” Mumbled Patton from habit. Remus cackled and walked off. “I’m going to see my brother. Have fun J.D.” Laughed Remus. 

The two looked at each other and blushed. “Language?” Teased Dee. Patton blushed further and looked away. “It’s a habit! I don’t hate swearing I swear- I-” “Little dove I’m only teasing.” Dee chuckled, cutting Patton off as he moved closer. His arms moved around Patton’s waist and Patton smiled shyly, his arms going around Dee’s neck. 

“J.D?” Questioned Patton curiously. Dee gave an awkward smile. “Tell you later? It’s a long messy story.” Said Dee. Patton gave him a comforting smile. “Whatever makes you more comfortable.” Hummed Patton. Dee smiled softly and gave him a chaste kiss. Patton found himself yearning for more and kissed Dee back again. Dee kissed back but pulled back. “As much as I want to kiss you senseless right now, I am at work.” Teased Dee. Patton’s eyes went wide and he squeaked as he hid his face against Dee’s shoulder. 

“OhmygodIamsosorryIcompletelyforgotohmygosh-” 

Dee snickered and chuckled loudly. “It’s fine Patton. Breath.” Said Dee. Patton sighed and pulled back with a small weak smile. “I’m going to have to leave soon. I… Thank you. About what happened with Virge. The last time he had to deal with authority figures…” Said Patton, looking away. Patton’s expression was… troubled but Dee could see a surprising amount of anger in his eyes. “Patton…?” Murmured Dee, worriedly. Patton shook his head and sighed. “Sorry. It’s a tough memory. Let’s just say it’s the reason he moved schools. But thank you. Virgil was calmer than I expected him to be.” Said Patton with a grateful smile. Dee gave him a soft smile. “Of course. He’s a good kid. I didn’t think this would be how we met but… I can tell he’s a good kid.” Said Dee. Patton smiled before his eyes widened. 

“You wanted to meet him?” 

Dee blushed and looked away. “Maybe… Anyway, you’ve got people waiting for you and I have work.” Said Dee, avoiding the question. Patton smiled. “You can tell me later then. You’ll come round?” Asked Patton. Dee smiled. “Well, I get off at nine. I’ll check on Carlos and Cecil before I come round. I’ll text you.” Said Dee. “And I’ll make sure Virgil and his friends are in his room.” Giggled Patton. Dee gave him a sultry smile as he slid his hands in the back pockets of Patton’s jeans. “And we can have a sleepover of our own.” Murmured Dee. 

Patton went bright red and Dee could feel him gripping his shoulders tighter. Dee smirked. “You are just adorable to tease Mr Sanders.” Said Dee, giving him a grin. Patton bit his lip and Dee found himself entranced at the simple action. “Now there, Officer Darling. You’ll have plenty of time to tease me later at our sleepover.” Chuckled Patton, smirking and winking. 

“When I said I was going to find you, this is not what I thought I was going to find.” 

Patton went bright red at the familiar voice and looked back. “Remy please don’t tell Emile. He’s worse than you.” Said Patton blushing. Remy smirked. “Babes, I tell my hubby everything. Nice to meet the boy toy finally. Look’s even better than the photos. The uniform really does wonder on those shoulders.” Teased Remy, winking behind his shades. Dee looked surprised before grinning amused at Patton. “You  _ were  _ active on Grindr this morning. Looking at those profile photos huh? If you wanted a photo of me, you just had to ask little dove.” Teased Dee, squeezing lightly from Patton’s back pockets. Patton squealed and pulled back, flushing a bright red from his neck and up all the way to his ears. “You two both know I don’t handle teasing well!” Whined Patton embarrassed. The two laughed. 

“Well, I’ll tell the kids that you’re on your way.” Said Remy, walking off. Patton sighed, fanning himself. “Now, I’ll see you tonight?” Said Patton. Dee smiled and slipped his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “I’m sure we’ll do more than see each other.” Teased Dee. Patton blushed and chuckled. “Mhmm, we’ll see. Don’t work too hard now. See you later Dee.” Said Patton, kissing Dee’s cheek. Dee chuckled. “See you later Patton, dear.” Said Dee. Patton smiled and began to leave.

“I lov- look forward to tonight!” Called Patton, eyes widening before he quickly left. Dee’s eyes went wide and he shook his head, not believing his ears. He moved back to his desk and sat down. 

Patton found himself straining a smile as he met back with Remy, Virgil, Roman and Logan. He drove back home with everyone and Remy could tell Patton wasn’t himself. But he didn’t pry. 

Patton made sure the trio of kids were okay once they were home before he went to his room and collapsed on his bed. 

That hadn’t been a slip of the tongue. 

It had been a week and Patton was doomed.


End file.
